


Doing Things Properly

by DarylDixonGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's Okay, M/M, Smut, bottom!daryl, duh - Freeform, rick and daryl do the bang, sassflirting, sassflirting is the best flirting, that's why you're here don't lie, top!rick, wise gay mentor Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/pseuds/DarylDixonGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wellll, this is a story all about how <br/>Daryl's life got flipped, turned up-side down. <br/>I'd like to take a second, just sit right there.<br/>I'll tell you how he began his sexy love affair. </p>
<p>Innnnn, some part of Georgia, born and raised.... <br/>In the forest, is where he spent most of his days.. <br/>Killin' squirrels, huntin', gettin' some goods<br/>All shootin' his crossbow out there in the woods<br/>When a couple of walkers, they were up to no good<br/>Starting makin trouble literally everywhere, dude<br/>A few million died, and the world got scared <br/>So he joined a group of survivors and grew out his hair</p>
<p>He whistled at an officer, and when he came near<br/>Daryl saw those legs and thought, hell I'll stay right here<br/>If anything, he could say that cop was fine<br/>So he decided he'd someday let that cop call him "mine" </p>
<p>They pulled up to Alexandria round 7 or 8<br/>Yelled "Who's Deanna?" after they got through the gate<br/>Daryl looked at his lover<br/>They were finally safe<br/>To make the sex all over the place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Things Properly

“This is kind of embarrassing, but do you mind if we go in?” Aaron asked. They had been slowly making their way through a cluster of buildings beside the Interstate. It wasn't quite a town. It was just one of those little travel stop areas that pops up along a major highway—a couple of convenience stores, a fast food place or two, and some other odds and ends.

Daryl looked at the peeling vinyl letters on the door. Half of them were missing, but he got the gist anyway.   
  
_XXXtasy Adult Store & Novelty  
_ _M-Sat 5p.m. - Midnight_

“Uhh,” Daryl said, swallowing a little. “Sure, if you... yeah.”

“Condoms are in pretty high demand. Not too many people want to bring a child into all of this, even with the walls.”

Daryl grunted in response.

“Here, stand back.” He used the butt of his crossbow to shatter the glass and stepped through, shards crunching under his boots.

The store was one of the more pristine places he'd seen in a while. There was a little damage where a branch had clearly fallen through the roof behind the register, but all of the items on the shelf looked as though they'd just been put there yesterday save a little layer of dust on top. Then again, Daryl had been in some of these places long ago when his brother dragged him in, usually buying shit he'd seen in some sleazy porno for whatever drugged-out skeleton of a girl he was fucking at the time. The dust might have very well been there before the apocalypse.

His flashlight in his hand, Daryl let his eyes go down row upon row of everything imaginable. Funny, he'd never really thought he'd find himself fantasizing about using things from a place like this. Of course, he'd never thought he'd have anyone to fantasize about using them  _with_ either .

He and Aaron stopped wordlessly in front of the condom display and grabbed all the boxes that miraculously weren't expired yet, tossing the outdated ones aside.

“We done?” Daryl asked. Some little piece of him buried deep down under all his outward shyness prayed they weren't. His mind was going wild with the possibilities everything in the place offered.

“Uh, almost, I just need to get one more thing. I won't be a second.” Aaron turned and walked farther into the store. Daryl, out of instinct or habit or curiosity—or maybe even all three—followed.

Aaron stopped in front of the lubes and squatted down to get a better look. He picked up one bottle, reading it with his flashlight, and then he sensed Daryl watching. His shoulders tensed a little, and he looked up at the other man.

“We're going to have to put bells on you.” Aaron laughed nervously.

Daryl cleared his throat and looked down. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. I don't suppose it's really much of a secret that Eric and I have sex.” Aaron tucked a couple of bottles into the front pocket of his backpack and stood back up, giving Daryl a half-smile. “Alright, we can go.”

But Daryl didn't move. He fidgeted a little, rubbing his crossbow with his thumb like a worry stone.

“That, uh, stuff... Does it make it easier to, uh, you know?” Daryl scratched at his nose and didn't quite meet Aaron's gaze.

“To have intercourse with another man?” Aaron asked.

“Mhm.”

“Easier than what exactly?”

“I don't know. Spit?” Daryl shifted his weight on his feet, cheeks warming faster than the inside of a car on a July day. Aaron laughed softly.

“Spit is a horrible lubricant, Daryl.”

“So, then, that stuff is better?” Daryl looked at the shelves of tiny bottles, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Of course. This stuff is made to be, well, lubricant.” Aaron glanced at them, following his gaze. “Why do you ask? Is there, are you...?”

“Maybe. What's it to you?” Daryl spat it out reflexively, and then he quickly realized it was pretty fucking ridiculous to think Aaron would care if he was gay. “Sorry. I didn't mean to...”

“It's okay.”

“Me 'n Rick, we kinda...” Daryl rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don't know why you're saying it like you think you're doing something wrong.” Aaron cocked his head trying to find Daryl's eyes. “I'm the last person to think so.”

Daryl nodded once and stepped a little closer to the shelves. Hesitantly, he bent down and started going over the bottles with his flashlight. There were all kinds of flavors, some that promised tingling, water-based, silicone-based. Jesus, he didn't realize proper fucking had so many damn options.

“Uh, Aaron...”

Aaron had broken into what appeared to be a candy G-String and was crunching on some of the waistband.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Kind of a lot of choices here...Warming? Pineapple mango? Shit, I don't even know if Rick likes pineapple.”

Aaron started laughing, choking a bit on some of the candy crumbs in his mouth. He coughed and abandoned the sweets on a shelf. Bending over, he grabbed Daryl a couple of bottles, double-checking the labels before handing them over.

“This one will do for all the time. Unless you're in water, then use this one.” He unzipped Daryl's knapsack for him and put them both inside.

“Thanks.”

“Happy to help. It does come with conditions though.” Aaron was already heading for the door.

“Conditions like what?”

“You and Rick come over for dinner tonight. It's not my place to tell anyone about you obviously, but it'll be nice to know we're not the only male couple in town, even if we're the only ones who know.” Aaron stepped through the shattered glass and walked the few steps to his car, unlocking the trunk and putting his bag inside with some of the other crap they'd managed to salvage on their hunt for decent people, including one very rare Hawaii license plate that Aaron hadn't shut up about all week.

“Deal,” Daryl said, throwing his leg over his bike. “As long as you have spaghetti.” He kicked down and the bike roared to life, and then they were on their way home, both full of anticipation for what their spoils would bring them.

* * *

“Rick?” Daryl pushed open the door to the house. “'M home.”

His backpack felt unrealistically heavy on his back, and the house was eerily quiet. Maybe Rick was out patrolling.

“Rick?” Nothing. He said it again, a little louder.

A small grumble floated down from upstairs, and Daryl rushed toward it, taking the steps two at a time to get to the person responsible for the noise.

When he pushed open the bedroom door, he found Rick on their bed, rubbing his eyes, smiling sleepily at him.

“Hey you.” Rick rubbed his baby blues again and pushed himself up on his elbow. His wavy hair had a pretty thorough cowlick going on one side, and he had about a day's worth of stubble. The whole look was adorable beyond anything Daryl thought he'd ever get to witness, let alone call his. “You and Aaron weren't due back until morning.”

“We made good time.” Daryl shrugged and started working the backpack straps off his massive shoulders, his heart already trying to win a race against some invisible competitor in his chest.

“Well, I'm glad you're back.”

“We alone?”

“Carl's at school, and the old folks are probably never giving Judith back.” Rick sat up a little more, the corner of his lip already twitching up toward steadily heating eyes. “Why?”

“I got you something,” Daryl said. How the fuck did Rick have the ability to make him feel like a virgin schoolgirl just by looking at him like that?

“Oh?”

Daryl started with some red licorice, tossing the package on the bed next to Rick's crotch.

“Holy shit. I didn't expect you to actually find any.”

“Said I would.” Daryl snatched it back before Rick could even think about opening it.

“Hey!”

“You can have it back after.” He set it down on top of the wooden dresser under the window and then he set his backpack down too, opening the front pocket. The pink one with the black label was the one Aaron had told him was for all the time. Taking a deep breath, he closed his fist around it.

“So we've never really been able to do things, uh, properly,” Daryl said, turning around with the bottle clenched firmly in his hand. God, he was terrible at initiating. Why did he think this was a good idea? “I thought maybe...” He stopped with his legs almost against the bed. 

Rick was already up on his knees, eager to see what he had and to pull him onto the mattress if the situation called for it. He'd been napping in his jeans, and they were taut against his legs now. God those fucking legs. Daryl wanted to run his hands all over them. Hell, he was pretty sure he could get off on just rutting against one of those thighs if he didn't think it'd make him feel like a damn bitch in heat. Not that he probably wasn't one of those anyway as far as Rick was concerned.

“What you got there, Dixon?” Rick reached forward and slowly uncurled Daryl's fingers from around the bottle. As soon as he read the label, a slow smile spread across his face. “How thoughtful.”

Rick slowly pulled Daryl onto the bed by the front of his shirt, letting the hunter knee-walk onto the mattress at his own pace. And then he pulled him into a kiss. A good deal of Daryl's nerves and hesitation melted away with the familiarity of Rick's lips on his. This. This was home.

“You're filthy,” Rick said, but he kissed along Daryl's neck anyway, hardly bothered by the feeling of grit in his mouth. Before Alexandria, grit was all he'd ever gotten. And it'd taken him a while to convince Daryl he'd like to see what he looked like all cleaned up even after they'd gotten there.

“Not all of us have cushy jobs and showers whenever we want,  _Constable Grimes._ ”

“ Mmm.  Say that again.”

“What? Constable Grimes?”

“Sounds damn good coming out of your mouth.” Rick pulled back and smiled at him, eyes brimming with sex.

Daryl huffed and let Rick ease him down onto his back, slipping comfortably between his thighs. The former deputy started on the buttons of Daryl's shirt, finding the other man's collarbone with his lips as soon as it was exposed.

“You know,” Rick said between kissing and sucking marks onto Daryl's skin. “All this plaid you've been wearing lately really isn't fair.”

“Oh?” Daryl asked, eyes already fluttering from the feeling of Rick's tongue working that sensitive spot. “You got a thing for plaid, Constable Grimes?”

Rick chuckled against his skin.

“You're a damn flirt today, Dixon.” Rick moved back up to kiss him, finding the bottle of lube still clutched between his fingers. Rick took it and shifted back to his knees. He looked down at Daryl who immediately ran his hands up and down Rick's thighs, squeezing at little intervals as he did so. Rick smiled. He always did when he got Daryl to drop that shell, which he had up less and less often these days around him.

He held up the bottle of lube and shook it teasingly.

“This what's got you so riled, Daryl?” he asked. “Just can't wait to see what I feel like inside you with it?”

“You gonna quiz me all day?” Daryl asked, still kneading Rick's thighs in his hands. “Professor Constable Grimes.”

“Fine, fine.” Rick sat the bottle down on the mattress next to him and started tugging at the button of Daryl's jeans. “Never let me have any fun.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and then focused them back on Rick's hands, watching them work his zipper down slowly.

“You know... We can afford the luxury of underwear now that we're in Alexandria, Daryl,” Rick said.

“Screw you,” Daryl said halfheartedly.

“ _He's as free as a bir_ -”

“Rick, I swear I'll leave.” But Daryl's eyes were a sparkling bright blue.

“No you won't.” Rick wrapped his hand firmly around Daryl's cock for emphasis. “I have something you want.”

Damn if that bastard didn't have a point. Daryl groaned low in the back of his throat.

“Mhm,” Rick said, loosening his grip so it was barely enough to tease and giving Daryl a long, agonizingly slow stroke.

“Damn't, Rick, c'mon,” Daryl growled. “Been waitin' all damn day already.”

“ See. N ever any fun at all.” Rick smiled and walked himself back on the bed a little so he could lean down and press his face into Daryl's curls, locking his mouth around one of the hunter's balls and giving it a pretty generous work-over with his lips and tongue.

“Shit.”

“ Mhmm.” Rick's lips vibrated around Daryl's sensitive flesh and the hunter's body shook slightly, his cock giving a little twitch right next to Rick's face. The former deputy took that as an invitation and leaned up, working his mouth slowly up the underside of Daryl's shaft.

D aryl was already  coming  undone beneath him, lost in the feeling of Rick's soft lips. The former officer wasn't nearly finished though. Smirking at the way Daryl was squirming beneath him, Rick let his tongue glide gently in a full circle around the tip of the archer's cock,  marveling as always at the girth of it.

The hunter 's breath came out in ragged little pants as Rick slid his mouth as far down onto him as he could  manage ,  moving his tongue against the soft, salty flesh.

“ Fuck,” Daryl said, his voice somewhere between a sigh and a growl.

“ Mhmm,” Rick hummed against Daryl's skin, and the next thing he knew he had a pair of large hands fisted in his wavy hair. Daryl never forced him further onto his cock, not like Rick did when the situation was reversed. Truth was Daryl knew full well Rick liked to be in control no matter what position they were in,  just like Rick knew Daryl liked to be taken.

Rick bobbed his head up and down, mimicking the motions he'd always loved anytime anyone else had been down there  on him , adding in a few new things he'd discovered through experimentation, things that made Daryl completely lose  every last ounce of shy inhibition.

“ Fucking...” Daryl finished the thought with a deep groan as Rick worked on him with mouth and hands simultaneously. But Rick knew as fun as this was, it was only the tip of the iceberg for what he could do to the other man.

He pulled  away  suddenly, watching for the exact moment when Daryl tipped his head down to look at him.

“ Rick...”

“ Let's get these out of the way,” Rick said, and Daryl raised his hips so Rick could finish pulling off his jeans. He threw them right into the laundry pile, doing a little celebratory whoop at getting them into the hamper. “Damn I'm good. You see that? Three pointer.”

“ Shutup and do what you're gonna,” Daryl said in a frustrated little grumble.

“ What's that?” Rick asked.

“ Fuck me, you asshole.”

“ You're adorable when you beg, Daryl.”

“ Ain't beggin. 'M tellin.”

Rick scrunched up his face. “Ehhh, begging is in the eye of the beholder.”

“ Riiiick,”  Daryl whined.

The constable smirked and picked the bottle of lube up from where it had rolled down  across the mattress to rest  against his knee.

“ For old time's sake,” he said, leaning up and offering Daryl his fingers. The archer sucked on them  like he  had something to prove , eyes locked on Rick's  and  burning with fervent need.  The former deputy took them back slowly, watching them slide out from between Daryl's lips. Then, he finally broke the seal on t he little pink bottle,  adding  a drop of lube to his already wet fingers.

“ You ever done it with this stuff?” Daryl asked, some of that uncertainty returning.  Damn  it, s omeday Rick was going to get him completely comfortable and keep him that way.

“ Mhm. Just relax.” Rick pressed his finger gently against Daryl's entrance, working it in  gradually , letting  the other man's  body accept him instead of forcing it.  As Rick slowly slid all the way in to his knuckle, Daryl  let out a long sigh of relief, like he'd had an itch all day that he'd just finally been able to scratch . 

Encouraged,  Rick moved  his digit in and out of his lover, gliding it over his sensitive spot, but only enough to tease. His own cock was aching and practically begging to get out from within the confines of his black jeans, but he wanted Daryl to really enjoy this one.  After all, it wasn't every day that he was the one to start things up. 

“ More,” Daryl said quietly, eyes downcast so he could watch as much as was visible.

Rick obliged, adding another digit and working his fingers like a pair of scissors, opening Daryl up for him. He brushed over Daryl's prostate repeatedly, never daring to add  much  pressure. He wasn't ready for Daryl to be anywhere near finished, not yet.

“ Please,” Daryl said softly,  after Rick got to his third finger.

“ Please what?”

“ No more. Just you.”

Rick pulled his hand free and wiped most of the lube on the leg of his jeans before standing up so he could slide them off.  Daryl sat up a little like the proper oh-so-observant voyeur he really was.

“ Grimes, y ou son of a bitch,” Daryl said, watching his lover strip in front of him and realizing  exactly  what was missing from the picture. “What happened to being able to afford the luxury of underwear now that we're in Alexandria, huh?”

"I can afford the luxury of a lot of things, Daryl. Do esn 't mean I have to take advantage.”  Rick winked.

“ I hate you.”

“ No you don't.” Rick stepped out of his jeans and climbed back on the bed, positioning himself between Daryl's thighs  and leaning down to catch his lips in a long, slow kiss.

“ No, I don't.” He watched as Rick slicked himself up with a little bit more lube and then set the bottle on the night stand.

As always, like he thought Daryl might scramble and run if he didn't do it, Rick paused and looked him in the eyes.

“ You good?” he asked, a standard question now before he started this part.

“ Mhm,” Daryl said,  his standard answer for months now.  And then he waited, heart hammering in his chest, for the feeling of Rick pushing into him slowly.

And God it was so much better feeling Rick slide into him like that,  so easily  without the usual resistance that came with not being properly lubricated. Rick bottomed out  faster than he was used to , squeezing Daryl's thighs right above the knees  as he did so.

“ Fuck,” Rick said, the word coming out in a long, low groan.

He  paused there, enjoying the feeling of  his lover around him, warm and so incredibly tight. And wet, finally wet enough for him to fuck him without worrying that he'd hurt  something . Why hadn't he ever thought of asking him to look for lube? Not that they'd had time when they were out there. They were far more worried about food and water than slick. Not that being worried had stopped them from sneaking away from the group and rutting around together like wild pigs.

“ You gonna fuck me, Constable, or you just gonna sit there all day daydreamin'?”

In answer, Rick pulled almost all of the way out and thrust back in, rolling his hips at an angle he knew would get the perfect reaction out of the other man. Sure enough, Daryl let out a little  noise, and that was enough to make Rick lose it.

But he wasn't alone.  Daryl was losing it too, caught up in how much  smoother everything moved, in that  easy way Rick could destroy  just  him by moving his body one way or another. Hard, soft, soft, agonizingly slow, soft,  fast, slow, slow, h ard, fast.

Somewhere in the mix, Rick peeled his shirt off and let it go where it may, and if Daryl hadn't already been as turned on as he physically could be, seeing Rick in all his glory, muscles all working  together  in  delicious  harmony to push inside of him... well, that sure as shit would have done it.

Sweat beaded on  Rick's brow right under his hair, the waves steadily loosening with the moisture. Daryl wanted to run his fingers through  it , to find it hot and damp between them and to know all of that was a product of this effort, this effort to be with him, to possess him, to love him.

Rick shifted, grabbing  the hunter's hips and changing angles just enough that  every single movement had Daryl groaning and whining, hands fisted into the comforter on top of their bed, squeezing the fabric like it was the only thing he had to keep him tethered to reality.

“ Fuck, Rick, shit...”

“ Yeah? That what you been waiting for all day?” Rick asked, working himself in and out of the man he loved like he was being graded on it (and like that grade would determine the rest of his life).

“Mhm.” 

“ Couldn't wait to get home for this.”

Rick was basically assaulting his prostate now, the angle he was at putting just-right pressure on it  with every little motion . Daryl could feel himself trembling, trying to hold on but knowing it was completely hopeless.

“Rick, fuck, I...” Daryl's back arched off the bed a little with Rick's next thrust. “Can't stop...” 

“ You gonna cum, Daryl?” Rick asked, eyes sparkling mischievously. “For me? That's so kind.”

Daryl was too far gone to retort, knuckles white around the blankets he was gripping,  face sweaty and scrunched up, eyes fluttering. His breath came in ragged little bursts, like he couldn't quite remember exactly how  respiration worked at all .

And  Rick couldn't wait any longer to watch the beautiful scene before him finish playing out. Licking his palm, he reached down and  gripped Daryl's cock in his hand. And that was all it took. Two strokes and Daryl was groaning loud in the back of his throat,  bucking and  spilling streaks of cum all over himself and Rick's fingers.

And watching that, feeling it all unfold beneath him, Rick joined in, groaning as he pumped his release into the other man.

Shaking and damp with sweat from head to toe, Rick pulled out.  Licking Daryl off his fingers, he  laid himself down on the bed next to  the other man , lazily rolling his head to the side so he could look at his lover, panting next to him with cum all over his half-buttoned plaid shirt.

The archer let his head fall to the side, returning Rick's gaze , eyes tired but full of affection.

“ How you imagined  it ?” Rick asked, reaching over to smooth some of Daryl's hair back. The hunter shook his head.

“ Better. Always is.” Daryl reached up and took Rick's hand from his forehead, sliding his own hand down the other man's arm and into his palm before finally lacing their fingers together. “Love you, Rick.”

“ Love you too.”

Daryl smiled his subtle smile, one that most people missed if they didn't catch the way it lit up his eyes like a bolt of lightning, disappearing almost as suddenly as it came.

“ Want your prize?” Daryl asked.

“ You weren't it?”

Daryl pointed over at the dresser under the window where he'd sat the licorice.

“ You earned it,”  he teased.

Rick scoffed, but he got up and went for the licorice anyway, naked as the day he was born, bare feet padding against the hardwood. He sank back onto the bed beside Daryl before ripping it open, taking out a piece of twisted red candy and tearing off a bite  with his teeth.

“ Wanna share?” Risk asked, letting the rest of the candy rope hang out of the corner of his mout h  while he talked. “We'll Lady and the Tramp this one.”

“ Guessin' I'm the tramp?”

“ You callin' me a lady, Dixon?” Rick asked.

“ Nah.  Too dirty to be a lady.”

“ Well Tramp and the Tramp doesn't really have a good ring to it,  does it? ” Rick said, finishing off the piece  of candy. He folded the package closed and set it on the night stand next to the little pink bottle,  and then he rested his head back beside Daryl's.

The  two men laid there in comfortable silence for a little while longer,  bathing each other in little acts of affection—f ingers brushing each others skin,  hands  softly running through each others hair, lips finding a matching set when it felt right.

It was Daryl who finally broke the quiet, gently taking Rick's wrist and checking the time before kissing his palm.

“ We should probably shower.  Got plans.”

Rick's eyebrows went up. Daryl didn't make plans, especially not plans that involved a “we.”

“ Do we?”

“ Mhm.”

And that was all Daryl said. He stood up and walked over to his knapsack, grabbing something and hiding it in the folds of his shirt before heading toward the bathroom.

“ Well, you comin?” he asked. And it was clear that Rick was going to have to work for the answer to this question just liked he  had to work for the licorice.

Not that he minded a single damn bit.

Smiling,  and happier than he ever thought he could be after everything , the constable got up and followed the man he loved down the hall.

 


End file.
